The present invention pertains to printing and typesetting methods. More particularly, it pertains to systems and methods for producing an input for a computerized typesetter from original written or spoken text.
Traditional printing requires substantial time and effort on the part of the typesetter. With the advent of computerized typesetting, the input of text still remains a considerable hindrance to the efficient usage of this otherwise-efficient equipment. Even greater inefficiencies are encountered when one seeks to print material which is not reduced to a manageable form for the typesetter, manual, computerized, or other. This occurs, for example, when one wishes to print the content of a speech as delivered or other verbal proceedings such as commonly occur in legal processes.
The present invention addresses these and other shortcomings of present-day printing by providing an improved method for rendering written and spoken material into printed text. The method includes the production of a computer-readable record of the material. This record is then applied to a modem whereby the record is encoded for operating a computerized typesetter. The encoded record is then transmitted to a computerized typesetter which is associated with a printer so that the type of the printer is set in accordance with the encoded record. The printer is then operated in a conventional manner to produce the desired printed text.
In a further aspect, there is disclosed a method for operating a computerized typesetter. The method includes the step of producing a computer-readable record of material. The record is then applied to a modem whereby it is encoded for the operation of a computerized typesetter. Finally the typesetter encoded record is transmitted to a computerized typesetter associated with a printer so that the type of the printer is set in accordance with the encoded transmission.
In yet a further aspect, the invention embraces a method for rapidly producing a substantially error-free shorthand transcription of written and spoken material. The method includes storing a shorthand dictionary in a computer. A shorthand record is made in conformance with the system defined in the dictionary. The shorthand record is then converted into computer-readable form and applied as input to the computer so that there is produced a translation of the shorthand record.
In its final aspect, the invention comprises a novel printing system. The system incorporates means for producing a computer-readable record of spoken and written materials. A modem is provided for converting the record to typesetting instructions and a computerized typesetter additionally provided which is responsive to the instructions. Finally, a printer, responsive to the typesetter, is engaged thereto.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed description wherein like numerals represent like elements throughout.